


Battle Of Wills

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: For the prompt: “If you walk out that door… don’t you ever come back.”





	Battle Of Wills

“If you walk out that door… don’t you ever come back.”  
  
Sirius smothered his laugh (and hid his grin) by slapping a hand over his mouth and holding it there firmly, not wanting to let either cat nor man know they had an audience now.

Bean held James’s gaze evenly, her tail sweeping behind her as if in thought. James had his hands on his hips, glaring down at their cat, trying to make her take his threat seriously even though all three of them knew better.

Still looking at James, Bean stuck her paw further outside.

Sirius made a strangled noise. When James jerked his head to look at him, Bean raced through the cracked door without so much as a first thought, let alone a second. Finally, Sirius couldn’t hold it back and laughed, bent in half from the force of it and tears leaking from his eyes. “ _Gods_ Jamie,” he said when he got his breath back.

“What,” James said petulantly.

“She’s a _cat_.”

“So?”

Sirius walked towards him and put his hands on either side of James’s face. “Bean is going to do whatever her little cat heart desires, regardless of what we want.”

“You’re a dog and you do that too,” he accused.

Sirius brushed a kiss over his lips. “You picked a bad wand mate, what can I say. What’d she do to throw you in a mood anyway?”

James sighed. “Nothing,” he said dismissively, giving Sirius a proper kiss that let him know it was an event of blackmail material. Sirius let it go for the moment-- he’d find out later.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@siriuslystarbucks](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/) ^-^


End file.
